Token
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: She always told you to be the bigger person. Listen for once. (SonAmy)


Lowly.

A growl built in his throat, sending deep, low vibrations through the air. It honestly kind of scared her, the way he bared his teeth a little, his eyes half lidded. He was not happy, and she could guess why.

"Look, I didn't-"

"Don't bullshit me, Amy."

She swallowed thickly, her words seeming harder to chew than she had originally intended. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Suddenly a hand came down, making her jump a little bit, him leaning across the table ever so slightly. His glare hard, and not looking like it was going to soften up any time soon. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't know you'd get this mad about it. You know I can't like anybody but you-"

"Save it for your new boy toy."

"Boy toy? What are you even-"

The other hand slammed down. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He barked, his anger boiling over. He took in a breath, drawing himself off of the table and turning around, trying to calm himself down. It's not like he ever did anything to deserve her anyways. "Rouge told me she saw you two kiss."

"Well yeah, I was thanking him for helping me out-"

He whipped around again, his eyes wild and confused, "You thank people by making out with them?"

"Making out? Sonic, I kissed him on the cheek!"

You could hear Sonic's heart catch in his throat, as his heart continued to beat with a passion and rage. Was she telling the truth? Had it all just been... Misinterpreted? "Cheek?"

"Yes. Is that bad? I didn't think it was bad... I didn't think you'd get mad. It's not like I have feelings for him... I just wanted to thank him for helping me out with the bags for my-"

"For your what?"

Now she swallowed hard, turning to the side to avoid direct eye contact with him. "That's not important... Fact of the matter is, he helped me, and I have him a token of my appreciation. I don't have feelings for anyone but you! You should know this!" Halfway through her words, she turned to look at him again, noticing almost all of the anger had dissipated from his emerald green eyes.

"Typical... She's feed anybody a lie if just for some juicy gossip..."

"Well don't trust her. She's a good liar, he job depends on it."

His eyes shifted from hers to just over her shoulder, the anger from before coming back to them. Curiously, she tried glancing over until his arms reached out and pulled her into him, the lowly growl from before making it's appearance once again.

"What do you want?"

She was desperately confused, that was obvious. But even with her strength, his grip on her was just pure iron. Something she'd honestly never experienced before. He had never had more strength than her in any given situation... Why now?

"What are you doing here?" That's when it became clear. There was a familiar gruff edge to that voice, one smoothly dark. And she inwardly groaned, still having to deal with the fact that Sonic held her firmly.

"Visiting Amy. Is it wrong to visit my girlfriend?" Hold up, time seemed to stand still for a few seconds as his words echoed through her mind, one lingering significantly longer than the rest. Girlfriend...

"I suppose not. I just wanted to tell her something she might find interesting."

With that, Sonic's grip loosed just enough for her to worm her way so she was facing the black and red hedgehog, while her back remained against Sonic's chest. "And that would be?"

"Rouge has been spreading lies about us."

Sonic's grip tightened again, his lip curling at the memory of the bat telling him about the other two people in the room. "She's aware..."

Shadow's red eyes moved from Amy to Sonic, his face still not showing any sort of emotion. "I take it she told you?"

"Don't overstep your bounds, faker... It may have been a lie, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. You better watch yourself."

Amy felt undeniably uncomfortable, with Sonic's vice grip taught around her waist, and his usually bright emerald eyes darkened and narrowed at Shadow. He could be scary if he really wanted to, but it was rare to see Sonic's scary side.

"Watch myself? I don't need to watch anything. Besides, I'm not interested in the concept of relationships. It's stupid, and from what I've seen, you end up hating each other anyways."

"Shadow..." Amy's voice was warning, but he didn't seem to take a hint, he simply tilted his head up and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Sonic's response.

Said hedgehog's girl tightened again, so much so to the point where Amy released a tiny squeak. But that wasn't what got her the most. She suddenly felt a gust of warm air brush her shoulder before Sonic big down on it, hard enough that blood became evident on it. He only released when she let out a whine, letting him know that the act actually hurt a little bit.

Shadow leaned back some more, observing how he went from angry to worried about her in a matter of seconds. "Pathetic." Before Sonic could even whip out a response, the black hedgehog walked away, leaving him and Amy alone.

"What the hell was that for, Sonic?" It was Amy's turn to be angry. He had hurt her, and it seemed like there wasn't even purpose for the actions.

He let go, his arms slipping from her waist and allowing her to slip out of his arms and check her bleeding shoulder. It wasn't too hard, but there was still a stream of thick, redness running from it to the top of her dress.

"I... I don't know what came over me... I just... Had to-"

"Bite me? You had to bite me?"

"I know it sounds weird, but yes."

"That is literally the biggest bullshit I've ever heard from you." She brought a glove up, placing it on the half circle mark that was leaking blood.

"Amy-"

"I have to get something for this." She walked into a room, him following her every step. And when she reached her desired destination, she dipped down, opening the cabinet and taking out a roll of gauze.

He watched as she wrapped it around her injury a few times, guilt welding up inside of him. Why did he feel compelled to bite her? And why did he feel more secure knowing that he had?

After what seemed like forever, she turned to him, confusion in her jade eyes. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About the bite?"

"No... When you said... Girlfriend..."

"I... Uh..." His hand rubbed the back of his head, a bashful redness coming to his cheeks. "I..."

 **A/N: I'm an asshole. Aren't I? Anyways... This'll probably be two... Maybe three chapters long. It's just a short little thing. Nothing too special here.**


End file.
